In Common
by AtheisticPokemon
Summary: "You're a lot like her, ya know." Piper finally gets to her the real story about Silena. Clarisse/Piper friendship. One-Shot.


**A/N R.I.P**** Dusty the Labrador Retriever. Friend, Companion, Inspiration and Best Fucking Dog Ever.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Piper sat in the arena, sulking. It seemed like nothing was going right for her these days. Leo spent all his time working on the boat, Jason spent most of his time with Chiron trying to trigger memories and even Annabeth was too busy bothering Leo.

It was after curfew, but she didn't care. She was staring at a picture of Silena Beauregard that found in a box under Drew's bed. Lacey told her that after she took over, Drew had taken everything even _remotely _related to her half-sister and hid it.

"She was a lot like you, ya know." Piper jumped at the sudden appearance of someone else. She turned around and was surprised to find Clarisse leaning against the side of the bleachers.

Piper turned back around. "You mean a traitor?"

Clarisse clenched her fists and for a moment Piper was afraid of getting punched. She let out a breath when Clarisse sighed.

"I'm gonna let you off the hook for that one because I'm assuming you've only heard the story from Drew," She said, sitting down on the bench next to Piper. "But I meant that she wasn't like all of Aphrodite's other daughters." Thunder rumbled, and Clarisse glared at the sky. "Don't deny it, you know it's true!"

Piper looked up curiously. "Who are you talking to? Have you gone crazy?"

Clarisse chuckled lightly. "Never mind that. As I was saying; Silena cared about her looks, sure, but she also went against a lot of Drew's views. I'm sure she told you about her little 'Rite of Passage?'"

Piper nodded and Clarisse laughed again, though there was no humor in that one. "A bunch of bull, I say. Silena broke the rules; she fell in love."

Piper turned to her. "The Beckendorf boy, right?" She asked, and Clarisse nodded.

"Charlie, she called him." Clarisse smiled sadly, as if she were remembering a particular instance. "He hated his first name, and she was the only one who could get away with calling him that."

Piper smiled, but then frowned again. "Can I ask you a question?"

The Daughter of Ares smirked. "You just did," Clarisse answered.

Piper rolled her eyes, but turned serious. "Why … Why did she do it? Be the spy, I mean."

Clarisse looked anywhere but Piper. "Ah, that's a tough question to answer, Princess." Piper scowled at the name, but the glint in her eyes told Clarisse that she could keep using it. "Luke, I guess he talked to her before he left. I think Silena had a little crush on him, but a lot of girls did."

Piper raised an eyebrow as if to say _How about you?_

"Don't start getting your love goddess thoughts, Princess. I was … previously occupied. Now, stop interrupting! After she started dating Beckendorf, she tried to get out, she really did. But Luke threatened to tell the whole camp what she was doing and he even promised to keep Beckendorf safe, so she kept her job."

Piper nodded eagerly, as if she was a little kid and Clarisse was telling her a fairy tale.

"Then, Beckendorf died trying to blow up Kronos' ship. That was the last straw for her. She wanted out so badly, but she was in too deep. She was a hero in the end, and that's all that matters."

Piper nodded again. Then, as if a thought struck her, she opened her mouth to speak. She closed it just as quickly though.

"You wanna know how she died," Clarisse muttered, and it was a statement rather than a question.

Piper nodded cautiously, afraid to offend the story teller.

Clarisse sighed again, running a hand through her hair. "After the war started, the demigods were badly outnumbered. It didn't help that I … I wouldn't let my cabin fight."

Piper widened her eyes. "What? Why?" She blurted it out by accident and quickly covered her mouth with her hand, but Clarisse just stared at the ground.

"'Cause I'm stubborn. I was under the impression that nobody cared about Ares or his children and that we had no respect despite all the work we did. Stupid, I know, but I wasn't entirely wrong. Either way, Kronos knew. He sent the demigods in New York a monster they couldn't beat. Rachel said it had to be beaten by a child of Ares."

"And you were all back here," Piper muttered, and Clarisse nodded.

"Silena knew she wasn't a great fighter, so she flew back here to try and convince me to come fight. I-I was just stupid. I shrugged her off and said that if they didn't have time to honor us, we didn't have time to fight. She got mad and stormed off, but I assumed she just left."

"You mean she didn't?"

"Nope. For a Daughter of Aphrodite, she was awfully smart."

"Hey!" Piper protested and Clarisse laughed.

"I said you were like her, didn't I? So shut up. Anyway, she waited until me and Chris, who stayed behind with me for reasons he still won't tell me, went on a hike in the woods."

"Sure, a hike," Piper muttered, and Clarisse replied by punching her shoulder lightly.

"_Anyway_, she snuck into my cabin and stole everything of mine; my armor, my spear, my helmet, you get it. She got my brothers and sisters together and took them into battle. I never understood how they could believe she was me, but I guess that shows how much they wanted to fight. I was such an idiot. She … she charged the Drakon all by herself; she never stood a chance." Clarisse paused and took a moment to pull herself together. Piper could've sworn she saw tears in the corners of Clarisse's eyes, but she was sure it must've just been the moon.

"I got there too late. By the time I came, she was already on the ground. I don't remember exactly what happened, but people say I killed the thing in like, thirty seconds. I didn't really care. I ran back over and she told me everything. I didn't want to believe it, but she could never lie to me. That's where she died."

Clarisse said it so casually that Piper almost missed. She might have, if she didn't notice Clarisse hastily wipe her eyes.

"Answer your questions?" Clarisse asked, suddenly standing up and turning away.

"Yeah, actually."

Clarisse looked at Piper over her shoulder and seemed to suddenly notice something about the photo. She smiled. "I took that for her."

Piper looked at the picture again; it was Silena and Beckendorf sitting under a tree. Beckendorf had his arm around Silena, and she looked at him like he was the only thing she was seeing. They both had bright smiles.

Piper looked back up just in time to see Clarisse walking out of the arena. Over her shoulder she called, "Maybe you aren't so bad, Princess."

Piper smiled. She and Silena might have one more thing in common.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Because if Clarisse was friends with Silena, Piper shouldn't be that hard to like.**

**And If you're wondering how Clarisse knows all this backstory, let's just say that a certain Son of Hades is easily persuaded.**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
>Mercu<strong>


End file.
